


Intimacy

by jubilee-lee (madimpossibledreamer)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madimpossibledreamer/pseuds/jubilee-lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is the Oracle of Delphi. This doesn't leave Rachel and Nico a whole lot of options when it comes to being intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

When it’s just the two of them – on the couch in her apartment, her legs propped up on the coffee table while he lies completely stretched out, legs resting over her lap – Rachel likes to trace patterns on the palm of Nico’s hand and up his arm, patterns so intricate and precise that swirl around in her head and leave a burning sensation on his skin. It is an intimate gesture between the two, and the closest they allow themselves to get. Because anything would lead to _things_ \- forbidden, clothes-on-the-floor-can’t-tell-where-she-ends-and-he-begins-tangled-in-the-sheets kinds of things. They just know it.

(And they both like _not_ being brutally burned to a crisp by the god of the sun, _thank you very much_.)

During those times, (as cheesy, cliché, straight out of Rachel’s harlequin novels as it is) everything else merely fades away, a low buzzing sound in the back of their minds that is oh so easily ignored. No monsters, no mayhem – just two people dangerously close to love, and nothing more. And for now, it is more than enough.


End file.
